Hollow Promises
by Phoenix Dayze
Summary: It was a hollow promise, a selfdeceiving lie, much like the fervent denials Cloud had made against Zack’s persistent warnings, the emphatic surety that Sephiroth would never hurt him. Angst, NonCon, Mild Brutality.


Hollow Promises  
By: jenovasboy  
(Cloud, Sephiroth)

R

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. This is just for entertainment only.

Cloud grit his teeth and let out a long hiss. He had expected it to hurt…after all, he was a virgin, but the harsh, burning pain that threatened to overwhelm him was far more than he had expected. Sharp, needle-edged flames worked their way up through his veins from where Sephiroth shoved into him with deep, furious thrusts, all the way up to his eyes, which leaked the proof of it out onto the well-polished desk that he was currently bent over. His nails left scratches in the wood as he tried to find some sort of purchase against the brutal assault, but the force of Sephiroth's movements bucked him too roughly forward and sent his nails scoring over the surface of the wood. He choked back a pained yelp as a change in angle pushed his hard, untouched arousal into the side of the desk, and he chewed on his lower lip. Soon it would be over, he told himself. Soon.

It was a hollow promise, a self-deceiving lie, much like the fervent denials Cloud had made against Zack's persistent warnings, the emphatic surety that Sephiroth would _never_ hurt him. The rhythmic agony that laced his body was definite proof of just how wrong he was. Cloud had justified Sephiroth's intentions all the way from the barracks, had told himself that everything was fine, nothing to worry about as he rode the elevator to the tenth floor, had stood before Sephiroth's office door with an utterly false confidence, and fed himself the grasping, greedy little lies that Sephiroth _wouldn't_ as his clothes were shredded around him and he was pushed over the cold, hard surface of the desk with one strong, unwavering hand.

But he had, and now Sephiroth's hard, pulsing desire drove into him with self-fulfilling purpose, not bothering with gentleness or care on Cloud's part, simply _taking_. And Cloud could do nothing but ride out the suffering, _endure,_ until it was over. And then…Cloud didn't know. His innocence would be gone. The one thing he had that truly belonged to him, the treasure he had been saving… And all the time he spent idolizing the man who, at this moment, was despoiling him without a second thought, would now be a blank void of hurt, betrayal, and distasteful memories.

Cloud cried out as sharp nails dug into his abused hips, a violent thrust careening his entire form forward, and he bit his tongue from the force of the jolt, the taste of hot, tangy blood flooding his mouth as Sephiroth's movements became jagged and unpredictable. Cloud shut his eyes tight against the onslaught. Sephiroth was so deep, was seeking, taking, marking, _claiming_, was situating himself inside Cloud's body in way that Cloud knew he'd never be able to escape. The crystal-distinct feeling of Sephiroth pulling himself soul-deep in Cloud's virgin body, of strong hands that braced him with near-demonic fierceness, of eyes of burning jade that sucked him in and ravished him inside and out. 

Maybe he never wanted to forget. Maybe this was what he'd wanted all along, this cold, pitiless lesson. Maybe this would finally teach not to be so trusting, to be more careful with what was important to him. Zack had warned him—countless times—and now, it was too late to listen. All he could do now was go from here, and try not to make the same mistakes. He only hoped that Zack wouldn't mind that Cloud was used goods—tainted and worthless—when Cloud finally got around to admitting how he really felt.

Cloud clenched his fists as Sephiroth's body spasmed against him, bitter heat blooming inside him, mixing with the unchecked blood, stinging and burning, and dripping down his weary, bruised thighs. Sephiroth's grip loosened, and he stroked his hands over Cloud's chest and stomach, with sated, mindless, caressing touches. Long fingers brushed against Cloud's aching sex, and a harsh, shuddering high rippled through him. His arousal peaked, desperate for justifying climax after such sadistic mistreatment. The gentle enclosure of a practiced hand over his shaft, a too tender finger sliding against the slit, and it was all over.

Release clutched at Cloud's senses, clawing up his ravaged form and worming its way into a breathless, shattering reality. Black stars dances before his tear-fogged eyes, numbing the crushing pain that swam through his veins. He went limp, and he was vaguely aware of strong arms scooping him up and laying him out on something soft, cool, and smooth. Wet, soothing warmth spread over him, and a low, sensual voice nestled against his ears.

"You did well, Cloud. Sleep now."

And falling deep into the weightless void that welcomed him with open arms, Cloud slept.

The End.


End file.
